Parallel Lives
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Tommy and Lisa are exactly like Tony and Ziva except in one way. That is, until Tony and Ziva change that difference. Tiva, one-shot.


**I got inspiration to write this at work since my one boss is named Lisa. I think I made her day when I told her that I always almost called her Ziva. Surprisingly, she knew what I was talking about. Work should be more fun now. Anyways, I started to write it when I didn't have any customers. I don't own NCIS...

* * *

**Tommy and Lisa. Tony and Ziva. They were essentially the same people. Same looks, same personalities. And each couple had the same infatuation with each other. A hidden love for each other. Their love for each other, no matter what they believed, wasn't hidden. The entire team knew that Tony and Ziva loved each other. Nobody could really do anything though because of the rule that Gibbs had put into place. Rule Number 12: Never Date a Coworker.

It definitely was hard to follow the rules that Gibbs had put in place. Tony and Ziva were starting to bend the rules little by little (outside the workplace, no doubt) when they spent time together. A little cuddling here, a little kiss there...nothing too major happened between the partners.

There were a few times that Ziva fell asleep with him, her head on his shoulder. They were always watching movies when she fell asleep, too tired for the day of work to keep her eyes open. Ziva was able to rest peacefully when Tony was with her. He managed to make her feel safe.

When she did fall asleep with her head resting on his shoulder, Tony let her be. He didn't disturb her. DiNozzo usually wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer to him. The senior field agent would grab a blanket and put it over their bodies. That was when Ziva would snuggle even closer to him, her face nuzzling his neck. Tony would keep her close to him, protecting the Israeli. He would stay like that until the movie finished. Then finally, while the credits were rolling, Tony would get up, making sure the blanket was still around her. Scooping the sleeping Ziva into his arms, Tony would carry her into her bedroom, one hand supporting her knees and one supporting her neck. DiNozzo would tuck her into bed. After kissing the top of her head, Tony would leave Ziva's apartment and head home.

Tommy and Lisa were also bending the rules. They were having secret movie nights like their muses. They were cuddling, kissing, and just having fun. Their creator, Thom E. Gemcity, would always hint at something more though. Gemcity twisted the events of the real life muses and always implied that Tommy and Lisa were a couple.

Maybe Tony and Ziva were a couple. It was obvious that they cared about each other, and all the movie nights that they had could possibly be classified as dates, but the two NCIS agents couldn't bear to admit the truth. They couldn't admit that they were breaking the rules that had been set.

It annoyed Tony and Ziva to no end though when they would read McGee's book. They would read about their apparent sex life, and each agent would blush crimson. Nothing that McGee wrote (well, most of it) was not true. They had never slept together.

One night though, the partners actually discussed their parallel lives. Tony and Ziva discussed Tommy and Lisa's life together. They discussed the sex that Gemcity was implying. Maybe, it wouldn't be a bad thing if...

No. Ziva shot down Tony's idea immediately. She did not want to get in trouble with Gibbs. She refused to get in trouble with her boss after going through everything to become an American citizen. She would not take that chance.

DiNozzo stood his ground though. Gibbs probably already believed that they had sex. If McGee wrote about it, then why would it be false? Tony suggested to Ziva that for one they listen to what their hearts tell them and actually give McGee something to write about.

Caving into what they actually wanted...Ziva really honestly thought hard about it. Tony had been right; it was pointless to get angry at McGee for writing about what they actually wanted to do. They should at least give him a decent reason to write what he did, no?

After the discussion is when they caved in. Tony and Ziva, much like Tommy and Lisa, gave in and did what they had desired to do for four years. It was amazing, it was perfect. It was everything that they both wanted. They fit together like puzzle pieces, and every time they were together, they would discover something new about the other. It was a wonderful experience for the two of them, and they were glad that they broke the rules once and for all.

Now, McGee had a reason to write what he did write.


End file.
